Child's Play
by secret22
Summary: This is mostly about my oc, Akeno who meets Leo when leo is sent to do more training under Akeno's sensei. His sensei is a horrible person er, turtle and if I tell you more it would ruin the story... rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Note: this takes place in a completely different universe…

Nine year old Akeno sat at a long wooden table eating buttered toast and orange juice. He fumbled with the stark-white napkin in his lap, a sign that he was either really excited or extremely anxious. Today, it was the latter. He took great lengths not to stare by trying to count all the white, marble squared tiles, or look at the ugly yellow flowered curtains hanging from the windows- anything to keep his distance from the older, slightly darker turtle with the black bandana and a nasty scowl; he knew far too well the consequences for speaking up without his permission but...this silence was killing him! The events that happened in the last few days were just too weird and he had to admit worried him enough to wonder what happened to…NO! He wouldn't say his name, not now not ever, he was _forbidden_ to. Even if he said it in his head- just a little whisper- there would be severe punishments…best to sweep it under the rug and ignore it. _He _would be fine; he's probably just at the lair with his brothers and his old master, Splinter, having a great movie night with the essentials like popcorn and sodas (not including Splinter's green tea) just hanging out with his family and friends or something. No need to worry. He probably just left early because of the fight with Keno's sensei to cool off and he'll be back for training in no time. Everything will probably be fine.

"Sensei?" Another little turtle a couple years younger than Keno whined while tugging on the older one's sleeve.

"What in the world do you want?!" The annoyed gray clad turtle snapped while snatching his arm away causing the younger to flinch a bit.

"Ummm…where's Leo?" He spoke up hesitantly eyeing his teacher with innocent, but careful, wide blue eyes.

Keno couldn't help but notice that even young Shisho knew that just talking about it when his sensei was still angry with Le-with _him _was trudging on dangerous territory. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Shi(that was his brother's nickname) because it was too late to take back what he said and poor Shi would have to face either the ugly truth or indescribable punishment. Neither were very good outcomes. He also caught the awkward mumbles and shifts in chairs from the other side of the table. Guess he wasn't the only one who noticed and hated this silence…his sensei's other students were obviously a little taken aback by the simple question and some of them looked a little sick-they started to grow pale and looked like they were about to puke. And the others…Keno stared at them more intently. They looked almost _uncomfortable, _but who wasn't around the older turtle? It was almost like they felt…guilty? That was not a good sign. This waiting made Keno want to go back to bed and hide under the soft covers- to get away from all of this. However no one dared to move, let alone breath, until the question was answered by his sensei.

"We will never speak of that name in this household ever again." He said eerily calm making sure each word was sounded out perfectly loud and clear.

Keno swore he felt that phrase being carved into his emerald, green skin. He had finally said it. He knew that _he_ had gotten into a nasty fight with his sensei, but forever meant…. Whatever his sensei said was law, and whatever he thought was the way of life around here-it was very rare for a person to challenge this fact; and the only one who ever did, outright, had disappeared. Leonardo was a mere memory to be cherished; one of the only memories that were happy and worth something around here, but something to be loved in secret and then pushed off to the far place in your mind that still carried a sense of hope that one day, things would be different. Keno couldn't help but also notice before when he talked about…Leo he kept saying probably, but right now he wasn't so sure there was _that _anymore. Keno politely and quietly asked to be excused and dragged his feet up the stairs to his tiny room. When he walked in he shut the door softly and collapsed onto his gray and red plaid bed like he just had a bunch of bricks dropped on his back. He had a headache and sore stomach but what hurt the most was his heart. Keno sat up cross legged while leaning against the wooden frame of his bed.

He yanked one of the gray pillows off the covers and couldn't help but think miserably that the stupid pillow was as a gray as his own life-until he met Leo. _He _always gave him something to look forward to each day: whether it was talking to him for endless hours, babysitting him when his sensei was too busy, or he was just there; even if it meant sitting next to him while he was reading a book- just enjoying each other's company- he always made Keno feel better. That was something his sensei never could, and never would achieve. No matter how many awards he received for getting to the highest levels of ninjitsu and for being 'honorable' and striving for perfection-he never earned any of it in Keno's eyes. He was embarrassed they were even related to each other in such a close manor to-as father and son. He'd rather get the chicken pox or pneumonia than admit to even_ knowing_ him. Keno smiled wryly. _He _had more honor than that creep-then most people. And yet, _he _was treated with such disrespect and hatred because of where he and his family lived-because of who they were. That was one of the reasons Master Splinter let…Leo- he said in his mind slowly almost waiting for the gray clad turtle to burst into the room screaming obscenities at him-but all he heard was his own deep breathing. Well, he at least owed it to Leo to think about his name in Keno's mind, but he still didn't dare say it out loud. Master Splinter made a huge mistake trusting his "friend" to train Leo… At that, Keno moaned and buried his face in his pillow. Things would never be the same...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this takes place the next day.

Akeno woke up in the same position as he was yesterday. His head now ached from leaning against the headboard for too long and his legs were stiff from being crossed at the ankles in such a strange manor. Keno groaned while throwing off the pillow he had laying on his lap and reluctantly walked the padded carpet downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. He might as well get used to the odd looks from his sensei's other students that shot his way. He was already sore from last night and he didn't want an oncoming headache from trying to figure out what they were all trying to say to him. He couldn't help but think how stupid ninjas acted when they wanted to say something: sometimes they would just stare at you leaving it up to you to try to figure out all their secret ninja codes or until you came up to them. It was downright creepy sometimes.

Leo was the same way although he wasn't really creepy; not when you got to know him, Keno had as an afterthought. Keno inwardly sighed. He really missed Leo more than he would show-like he showed much but…getting to know Leo, to really know him, not just say hi and know his favorite color; was like an honor almost. He didn't trust many, and it takes a while for you to even get him to talk to you without freaking out. Keno thought this was because of where he lived and what his life was like before he met Keno. It also takes a lot of work to get Leo to open up to you, and the fact he looked at Keno like he was a little kid who didn't know anything, just made it harder than usual. Leo talking to you about other things showed he trusted you with his and his family's lives….

This caused Keno to stare down at his two green toes and rock on the heels of his feet slightly. It was a title Keno thought he didn't deserve. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore, it felt like his tongue had cotton all over it, and he had a very strong urge to go to his room and back _in _his bed. He would lie in a comfortable position and would see if his thoughts could also sink into those warm covers. But, all of a sudden he heard his sensei talking on the phone to someone!

That was weird, our sensei never used the phone; he was very old fashioned and hated new technology. The phone was mainly for his students to use to call their families to tell them how their training went and such. Keno slowly walked through the hallway and peeked over the corner, into the room hi sensei was talking in.

"I can assure you, Master Splinter, your son is doing _perfectly_ fine and," the older gray clad turtle sighed obviously annoyed. He really hated being interrupted, Keno thought.

"He can't talk right now because he is busy doing something else." His sensei continued in that calm, collected tone he used when trying to smooth things over with other people.

"I understand nothing else is as important, but he's not here right now." Keno's sensei irritably stared at the phone in his hand silently hoping for the angry and worried father on the other line to shut up.

"Yes, I promise you he will talk to you in a couple of hours." Keno watched his sensei's expression closely. He actually looked serious; Keno's sensei could lie well, sure, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could not bring Leo on the phone in a couple of hours without some rally or attack or something. Master Splinter was extremely protective of his sons…how would his sensei pull it off?

"You can stop hiding now; I know you're there, Keno." His sensei stated in his calm, creepy tone again.

Keno gulped and slowly stepped out from behind the corner. He walked up to his sensei and could picture himself asking: "Why did you lie to Master Splinter?" "Where _is_ Leo?"

But instead, Keno remained silent and looked back down at his green feet and felt that strange, cottony feeling rise up in his mouth again.

"If you want to know where that brat is follow me with no questions asked, and do exactly as I say. Is that clear?" He said in an annoyed, clipped tone that scared Keno more than the calm one did. Keno had so many thoughts swarming in his brain: "Could Leo really be okay? What did his sensei want with him and Leo?"

But all he managed to stutter out was, "Ye...yes master, I'll do what you say."

As they walked out of the house, which Keno rarely got to do, he couldn't help but wonder while they were walking down the stone steps into the cold, concrete garage; why in the world his sensei would bring a portable phone with them….

When they drove out of the driveway in an old, rusty truck, Keno stared out at the window longingly. He'd much rather be in almost any other place other than stuck in this sweat- smelling car with rock-hard seats, but worst of all, completely alone with his sensei. His first real experience outside wasn't supposed to be like this; as much as he'd thought that he would do anything to get it. The only thing remotely good about this trip was that he was going to see Leo, but even that seemed to have a dark vibe to it, and Keno just knew that was probably the last thing he needed right now….


End file.
